Upright holders are known in several different embodiments and comprise several different structural parts consisting of different materials, which makes the production of them relatively complicated and expensive. Further, known holders are generally not aesthetically pleasing and do not incorporate a tidy way to store note paper along with a plurality of notes in an easily observed state.